


a handsome doctor rescues you

by teddybear12



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddybear12/pseuds/teddybear12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title implies, you are rescued (or adopted) by a handsome doctor. You need to find out who you really are, but the Doctor has told you this: He doesn't know WHAT you were doing up in space, but somehow you have got some sort of 'time crystal' stuck to you, and now the 'daleks' want you dead. And he seems very smitten over his lady friend, Clara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. a handsome doctor rescues you pt. i

It's cold. That's the first thing you notice. You're lying on the pavement - you must have fell from the sky - and now a small group of early morning commuters are circling you, gasping and pointing as you struggle to breathe in the cold air. You can do nothing but lay there, only half conscious, sure that your next breath will be your last...

"For Rassilon's sake, let me through!"

The crowd parts instantly; a tall, well dressed Scottish man takes a look at you for a few seconds, before kneeling down and picking you up. He's unnaturally strong, and warm. You nestle your head into his chest, listening to his heartbeat - it's unnaturally fast, as if he has two - and then he carries you over to what looks like a big blue box and opens the door. It seems much more spacious on the inside - it must be your mind playing tricks on you, you think; and he lays you down on the cold metal flooring.

**************************

"My goodness... you are a beauty"

Your eyes begin to open. The tall man is brushing his hand against your cheek, and when he sees you rousing, he stops, and sits down next to you. You take in his features. He's rather handsome, with sharp blue eyes, wavy, silver hair and a dash of stubble.

"Hello"

You aren't quite sure how to respond. You've woken up in a futuristic-style room full of flashing lights, buttons and levers - but your eyes are transfixed on the tall and frankly quite stunning man.

"It's alright, you know. I'm not going to eat you or something. What's your name?"

That's when it dawns on you. You can't remember anything. Your name. How old you are. Where you live. Your family. Nothing.

"No? That's ok. I'll give you one. Clara's good with names. She can help."

He pulls a phone out of his pocket and dials a number. The woman on the other end sounds less than impressed.

"No...no...I haven't kidnapped them!...Just helping!... I need a name, a nice, human name, quick. I don't know what gender it is. I don't even know if it has a gender!"  
"Doctor?"  
The woman, Clara, pauses. "Brooklyn"  
"Brooklyn?"  
"Yeah, Brooklyn. That works. Brooklyn"  
"Alright. Thanks, Clara. Love you. Coffee on Tuesday?"  
Clara laughs, and hangs up. The man, "Doctor", smiles as he puts the phone down.  
"Clara. Clara. My beautiful Clara. What would I do without her, eh?  
He seems to forget you are in the room for a moment, then snaps back into reality, jumping out of his seat.

"You'll want an explanation, won't you, Brooklyn? As to why you're here?"

You nod.

"Ok. You are a human. I'm not sure WHAT you were doing up there, but somehow, you got into space. A Dalek ship happened to be travelling the same way you were, carrying a Time Crystal, stolen from my race, the Time Lords, during the Time War. They were planning to put the whole Earth in another dimension, but their spaceship collided with an unknown object - you. Got that?"

You nod, but it all seems like a jumble of words. Dalek? Time War?

"But there's a twist, Brooklyn. When the ship exploded, the Time Crystal, a sentient being, latched itself onto the nearest form of life it could find - you. That's how you survived the fall - as long as that Crystal is in your body, you cannot be killed by anything outside of natural causes. You are damn near immortal, and your new expected lifespan is about 200 years. If you don't believe me, look at your chest." 

You unbutton your shirt. Sure enough, a small opal-like rock has embedded itself around your heart area. Your immediate reaction is to try and pull it off, but the rock is firmly lodged into your ribs. The man, Doctor, watches you with a faint sense of amusement. 

"Does it hurt?" He frowns.  
"No." You mumble, but the words don't really come out. You won't take this anymore. You need to know where you are.

"Who are you? And what is going on?"  
Those questions take him by surprise. You haven't said a word so far and your decisive, sharp question stops him in his tracks. 

"You haven't got a clue what I'm on about, have you?"

"Yep, basically." You feel a little embarrassed that you don't know what is going on, but you need answers. Who is this man? Why is he helping you? And what is a Dalek?

"I'm sorry. I'm the Doctor. A Doctor. A Space Doctor, yeah? And I'm not human. Let's call my species Space Doctors for now. We can travel through Time. These creatures, the Daleks, they killed all the Space Doctors, apart from me. And you stopped the Daleks and saved the earth, so they want you dead now. I want to help you, Brooklyn."

He slumps into his chair.

"Sorry." You whisper, head hung, trying not to meet his gaze. So those creatures, the ones that did this to you, killed his family? You feel shocked and ashamed, and look at your knees awkwardly.

He looks at you for a moment. Then he gets up, walks over and sits next to you in the pile of blankets and cushions he has laid out for you. 

"Trust me, you have nothing to be sorry for. You should try and go to sleep. I might not be here when you wake up."

"Where are you going?" A wave of panic sets in - surely, this man, The Doctor, your hero, who rescued you, is not abandoning you?

He laughs. "Straight to Tuesday. Tuesday - coffee - Clara!"

You rest your head on a pillow nearby and pull your blanket up to your nose, watching the lights spin. You can't help but feel safe, with you new name, given to you by the strange man and his lady friend, that this strange man really cares about you, wants to help you - and with that on your mind, you fall into a deep sleep.


	2. a handsome doctor rescues you pt ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter you meet Clara, the Doctor's coffee pal who he appears very smitten with. You, however, start a moral debate that leads to an interesting deal being formed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't resist posting the next chapter. I'm trying to keep Brooklyn as gender neutral as possible to accommodate all readers, but they seem to be leaning more to the side of girl. Sorry about that if you happen to be a male reader! Also, Brooklyn is quite young hence being 'adopted' So sorry if you are an older reader also.

When the Doctor returns in the morning, he is accompanied by a rather small but nevertheless pretty young lady who he is holding hands with. At first, you feel slightly jealous - you wish it was you who the Doctor giggled with, and looked at so lovingly - but then you stop, excited to meet this lady, because you know who it must be: Clara.

She spots you first. She taps the Doctor and points at you, a puzzled look on her face, but then the Doctor whispers a few words and she smiles. The Doctor stands in between the two of you.

"Allow me to introduce my glamorous assistant: Miss Clara Oswald"

Clara smirks. Then she looks at you.

"So you must be Brooklyn."

You nod. The Doctor disappears for a moment downstairs, underneath the console, which gives Clara enough time to ask you a question:  
"Hey...he didn't really...really kidnap you, did he?"  
You frown.  
"No. No, actually. He rescued me."  
Clara laughs. "Always the hero, our Doctor. Saving the universe and all, just a day's work. I was concerned that he'd really kidnapped someone, you know..."  
Her eyes dart onto you. She furrows her eyebrows. You didn't know such a little lady could be so intimidating.

"How did you get here?" 

"I don't know. I don't remember anything. I just woke up in the middle of the street, he was there, and he saved me -

She narrows her eyes, glances over at the stairs the Doctor has just left down, then widens them again. She gestures at you to continue your story.

"- he got me into this blue box, and then when I woke up I was here, but I didn't remember anything. And then he called you, asking for a name."

Clara looks pleased with this answer. The Doctor returns from underneath the console and walks briskly over to where the two of you are stood. He's got a piece of paper in his hand. Then he grins madly.

"Adoption Forms. I just printed them out on the computer downstairs. I'm going to adopt Brooklyn!"

He looks delighted, but the expression of pleasant satisfaction vanishes from Clara' s face in an instant. 

"But you can't.... you can't just go... go around...adopting! I mean, you can't just do that! There's loads of documents and... and for all we know...Brooklyn's real parents could still be out there! No! You can't!"

The Doctor laughs. "Is someone jealous?"

"NO! I'm not jealous! How could you think that?" She suddenly looks upset.

"Then why won't you let me? The poor thing's all on their own!" 

"I'm just cautionary! This could be illegal!"

"So what for HUMAN LAWS! I'm not even HUMAN!" He yells.

"Excuse me." You whisper, at a barely audible pitch, interrupting their fight. "I'd love to be adopted by you, Doctor, but I want to know who I am before you do."

"Now, there's an idea." smiles Clara. "If Brooklyn manages to find out who they are, or if the family are alive, then she goes with them. If they don't, you can adopt Brooklyn."

"Fine." says the Doctor, looking equally as smug. "But an adoption paper needs two foster parents. If Brooklyn can't find anyone, or the family is dead, you can be the mother, and I'll be the dad. Let's fill out the forms now, and if we find the family, I burn the forms."

"Brilliant."  
"Deal."

You like this little plan. It works out great for you, both ways the situation may play out. If you find your family, you get to find out your true name and where you are from. If not, you get to live with the Doctor and Clara.

Soon the forms are filled out. Doctor John Smith (the Doctor's earthly alias, you learn) is the father, and Clara Oswald as the mother. Your new name, Brooklyn Riley Oswald-Smith, is written on the paper and the Doctor puts his pen down, looking ecstatic.

"A child of our own, Clara!"

Clara sighs. The Doctor goes off again, skipping down the corridor, so now it's your turn to make a move.

"Hey." You say, striding over to her. "Are you ok?"

"No." She replies. "I just feel this is wrong."

"Do you want kids?" You ask, trying to take her mind away from you.

"Oh, yes, I'd love kids. Alicia Eleanor for a girl, Jonathan David for a boy. Middle names are my parents."

"That's sweet." You wonder about your parents. "Do you think I'll ever find my family, Clara?"

"Either way, you're a nice kid. I'd love to adopt you. But me and the Doctor, we lead a hectic life. I want to make sure there's no other family before we all go holidaying off to Jupiter."

Soon the Doctor drops her off home. The Doctor is stood there smiling like an idiot at the pair of you, as if you were a family already. She collects her things, gives the Doctor a light peck on the cheek and leaves. You like Clara. But there could be a family out there who need you more than this family does.


	3. a handsome Doctor rescues you pt iii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dream leads you to an abandoned planet, which could hold the secrets of who you are. Unfortunately, things aren't that simple, and the Doctor ends up having to cheer you up.

You ran through the rocky hills, panting and sweating, covered in blood. You had cut your leg, but you don't stop to treat it - you have a job to do, a mission to complete. This was a horrible, dusty planet. What was it called? Pulvus? Puteram? Parvus? You think it might be Pulvus. But you were leaving it now. The Dalek ship was coming closer to Earth, and you needed to save them. Reaching for your vortex manipulator, you take a deep breath. This was it. You were going to be a hero, and your name is...

******************************************

"But you can't just go off a dream!" The Doctor exclaimed at you that morning as you sat at the TARDIS console, munching on a slice of buttery toast.

"Trust me, I'm sure it meant something." You say, mouth full of crumbs. The dream seemed so real. "Search it. On the TARDIS console computer. I'm sure Pulvus is a real planet."

"Fine!" He pulls the console monitor over to himself. After pressing a few buttons, he finds an answer. "Oh." He murmurs. "It appears you are right."

What he shows you is a collection of images identical to what you saw in your dream, even down to the shade of sickly peach of the dusty rocks. After scrolling down, you find a notice :

"We are sorry to announce that Pulvus has been closed to all intergalactic visitors and tourists due to safety concerns. As you may know, there has been some concern for a while over the scientific community living on Pulvus and what they have been doing there. As such, all tours have been cancelled. You will receive a full refund. We are sorry for any inconvenience caused."

"There." Said the Doctor. "There's nothing there, except some wannabe New Age scientists. You could have been there, but we don't know why, how or when."

"At least I have a place now. And the place looked empty, so I'd say it was after this notice was posted, which was the 12th May, 2218."

"Alright." He takes his phone out of his pocket and smiles at the screen.

"Are you texting Clara again?" 

"Yep. Just to let her know she's winning. You found somewhere, didn't you?"

The Doctor pulls the TARDIS lever, and soon you are outside the secondary school where she works. You rest your head against the wooden doorframe. Did you go to a school? Did you have friends? What was your favourite subject? Will you ever know? 

Your daydream is interrupted by Clara, who stumbles through the door straight past you , with a thick armful of textbooks, which she drops onto the Doctor's chair. "Hi, Brooklyn." She says cheerily. "Heard you found something - where are we off to today?"

You've decided to go to Pulvus to see if you can find anyone, or anything that explains what is going on. When you show Clara the picture of the empty looking planet, she begins to look horrified.

"Is this safe? It looks awful!" She enquires. The Doctor laughs, and puts one of his hands through his thick, silver curls. 

"As safe as you get, with me."

**************************************

The Doctor is the first to open the door. The three of you look outside (Clara looks for a few seconds and then darts back inside) at the open desert you have just arrived in.  
For a few seconds, the desert looks empty. But then you see a figure moving across the sand, with a group of cattle by his side. He notices you, and jabs his walking stick in your direction as he walks over the sand towards you.

"YOU! Yeah, you, old guy! Private property! What are you doin'?"

"We were wondering if anything unusual happened around here recently. Could you help us?" The Doctor informed the small, hairy man, with a surprising calmness considering the man's attacking tone. 

"My god!" He says, jabbing his walking stick at you. "It's you!"

"Me?"

"Artemis!" He screams. "That's your name! You ruined this planet! Those scientists, they started messing with you, so you could stop the Daleks! And then the Daleks came here and blew us all up! Get out! GET OUT!"

The man starts beating the Doctor wildly with his walking stick; the three of you run back to the TARDIS, slam the door and the Doctor pulls the lever, sending you back through the Time Vortex to Clara's flat.

"I told you... I told you that was a bad idea..." Clara pants.

"Looks like...we're adopting...eh?" The Doctor smiles through his deep breaths.

But you don't care. Your heart is pounding. So those scientists, they were experimenting on... you? It all fitted in with your dream. You went to stop the Daleks, and the Daleks came back here to destroy the planet. That's why the man was so angry. You don't know what to say. Why you?

The Doctor and Clara realise you are upset when you slump to the floor, head between your knees. You feel to dizzy to stand up anymore. 

"Brooklyn? You ok?"

The Doctor comes and sits next to you on the cold, metal floor.

"No." You sob. "I don't know what to do. What if that man is right?"

Then the Doctor does something unexpected - he puts his arms around you and pushes your head to his chest. His heartbeats are very soothing. Clara comes and sits on the other side of you.

"It's ok, Brooklyn. You've got us here, for a home. I don't understand why it had to be you, but let me tell you this: if they were looking for a hero, they made a bloody good choice."

Clara nods her head. You all sit there awkwardly as you wipe away your tears with your sleeve. The man you met today might not want you, but the Doctor and Clara do, and that's all that matters now.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want more to this story please kudos thank you


End file.
